she knows all about his intentions
by Adria Ember
Summary: It's such a bad idea but maybe she knows that too. stefonnie.


**she knows all about his intentions  
****Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries  
**Pairing**: Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: spoilers for the finale, sexual situations, language  
**Summary**: It's such a bad idea and maybe she knows that too.  
**Notes**: for a prompt over at vd_kink on livejournal.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Stefan remembers thinking how bad of an idea this was the first time around, when he considered turning to her to her for more than just friendly comfort.

It had been at the club. He usually stayed away but Caroline had said something about Bonnie 'acting out' and she wanted him to check on her. Stefan still thinks Caroline had an ulterior motive, despite the fact she was in Florida for the summer. Apparently she had been saying and doing things that weren't normal. At least, for Bonnie. And she asked him to be discreet about it. Stefan doesn't think she needed to add that—he's still not on good terms with Bonnie and he doesn't really blame her.

Elena was somehow out of the question since turning into a vampire and dealing with it separately from the rest of them. _Except for Damon_, Stefan thinks bitterly.

When he had arrived, Stefan spotted her right away. And something forbidden stirred within him. Bonnie dances with that intensity he sees when she stands defiantly against their enemies. Her body flowed with the music and popped sharply with the beats. Eyes closed, as if shutting everyone else out, there was a hint of a smirk upon her lips and Stefan tilted his head to the side, recalling how he had swallowed at the sight.

It must have been the magic inside her because the moment her eyes snapped open, their gazes locked. Instantly, her body stiffened and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. He wasn't sure if he should turn and leave or stay. But she was suddenly shuffling through the bodies, heading his way. When she reached him, there was a glare and he didn't have to say anything because he was sure she already knew why he was there.

"You know any dance moves from this decade?" she had asked him, a silent challenge.

Stefan quirked his eyebrow and smirked. When she returned it with a sly one of her own, he took her hand and they weaseled their way through the crowd. He should have known better. He should have known it would have started something but he was throwing all intuition away and masking his actions with good intention. He only wondered if Bonnie was doing the same as her hips grinded against his, slowly and deliberately and he held her waist.

And now Stefan knows it had been a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Because he begins to see her on a regular basis with the excuse of checking up on her. Bonnie knows better, he can see it in her eyes—the doubt in everything he does but she was beginning to trust him again and he wants to tell her she really shouldn't. He can't even trust himself. But they see each other anyway, finding time between her new job and him looking over the town. It's all about her life now because Elena has shut him out of hers. Bonnie knows that too. Despite everything, Bonnie still attempts to find a cure for Elena because they'll do anything for her. But Elena has chosen who she wants by her side and everyone watches the train wreck as she chooses Damon. Stefan never talks about it and he doesn't have to when he's with Bonnie.

-x-

It was only a matter of time before their relationship spiraled into something he knows is irreversible.

-x-

When it does, they're dancing again. There's temptation everywhere, potential victims all around. But Bonnie's body grinds against him and he sucks in a breath. A different desire swells inside him and thinks about how bad it is to keep doing this with her, how he should be somewhere else. Bonnie moves perfectly with the music, maneuvering with him, touching him. And Stefan finds his hands slipping down to her hips, fingers hooking under the black tights she wears.

She notices instantly and spins around to face him. For a moment, he thinks she'll be the sensible one because he sure as hell isn't going to fill that role. There's something in her eyes that tell him they're about to take another dangerous step. He can hear her heart speed up and he would like to feel the beat underneath his lips. Bonnie eye's flicker over his face, examining him.

Bonnie licks her lips and he swallows.

They end up in a bathroom stall and he feels self control fall off him as she scrapes his skin with her nails, tantalizing, inciting. Stefan holds her against the wall and her legs instantly wrap around his waist. He supposes something magical happens when you fuck a witch but he's never really tried before. And maybe that's what's happening now because he feels heavy and light all at once—that feeling of being under a spell. He's sure it's nothing serious—something unintentional because Bonnie's trying hard not to release the moans when his hands slip under her shirt.

This shouldn't be happening. They really shouldn't have ever connected on this sort of demented level. He should be at the boarding house, trying his hardest to win Elena back. She should be at home, spending her hours over grimoires because she'll never give up on Elena. He shouldn't be loving the fact she's kissing him furiously, muffling the noises. He shouldn't be tugging at her shirt so hard it rips. He shouldn't be hard against her hip, his obvious want for her. And—_god_, she smells wonderful.

Doubt washes over him again and he skims his lips against her neck, hesitantly. She tenses when he stops at the crook of her neck. There are some fears that don't seem to go away. Stefan closes his eyes and sighs out.

"This is such a bad idea."

Bonnie's fingers glide over the top of his head, combing through his hair and she suddenly tugs harshly. The vampire hisses but complies when she makes him look at her. She's glaring at him darkly and Stefan spies that similar sinister intent he's tried so desperately to bury.

"I know," she says in a low murmur and kisses his lips.

Stefan takes her against the wall. She has to cover her mouth and something about it turns him on because _he's_ making her loud. He loves the way she smells, the sounds she makes, the way she moves with him. Bonnie never says his name but he whispers hers into her hair and he's sure she heard.

When it's over, Stefan holds her until she makes a move to adjust her clothing. He offers his leather jacket when her shirt had been ripped too much. And he ends up taking her home on his bike. As she enters the house, Bonnie throws a look over her shoulder.

"Come in, Stefan."

It's more like a command than an invitation and he obeys it.

-x-

One of the other times, Bonnie's screaming. A spell had gone wrong and now she's trapped in her house for god knows how long. She had called him on his cell, holding back sobs and he was there within the minute.

Bonnie is frantic and shaking. It takes him a moment for him to realize she's angrier with herself than anything. She _tries _and_ tries_ and _nothing_ can go her way. Everything's been taken away from her and he's starting to see it.

And she's letting him see it.

Stefan steps forward and grasps her wrist and she flings him across the room. When he gets back up mutely and stares at her desperately, Bonnie covers her face and falls to her knees. He's there in an instant and she clings to him. Stefan holds on to Bonnie, right in the middle of her dark living room.

When her sobs subside, she pulls away, staring at him with that familiar intensity. He feels the outcome might be horrible if he returns the look with one of his own. But, fuck it, he's done with analyzing. If Bonnie's involved, doesn't that mean she's already thought this through enough? Or maybe he's just looking for a way not to get blamed for what he's really responsible for—these feelings that have transformed into something he's afraid to address.

Stefan closes his eyes and leans in until he feels her warm lips against his. When he cups her breast in his hand, she gasps into his mouth and he loves the sound. She kisses his neck, tracing the line from his collarbone to his jaw, somehow taking away the remaining guilt. But he still opens his mouth because he's Stefan and he's always got to be clear.

"I didn't mean to…" the words die in his throat when she presses a finger to his lips.

"I know."

They end up fucking on the floor. He pins her down with both hands in hers, fingers interlocked. Stefan relishes in her smell, how she feels. She almost says his name this time when his lips kiss the spot by her ear and she's close. He pauses for only a moment but he continues when Bonnie bites the inside of her cheek. He wonders why there's some disappointment when she doesn't say it.

When they're finished, he lays beside her. She seems too tired to clean up but he helps her to the shower anyway. After she's out and dressed, Stefan offers her a sympathetic look and she scoffs. Instead of speaking, she opens the door and reaches for the outside, the barrier gone.

"I guess it was temporary."

Her eyes reflect something hidden. "Maybe."

-x-

It's different with her—Bonnie gives it her all, even if she doesn't mean it. And he finds himself doing the same.

-x-

They go out now. It's they're strange way of dating. They don't acknowledge it but Stefan guesses he might as well start thinking of it that way. What else could they be doing? He's afraid of growing attached and he's sure Bonnie is too. But they're still going on adventures together, ridding the town of the vampires who disturb the peace.

Elena questions his time with the witch. Stefan says Bonnie is asking him to help her because he's sure the truth will cause problems. And he's got enough.

Bonnie hasn't said a word and he gets the hint that she'd rather keep it a secret as well. So they're careful.

-x-

When Jeremy introduces himself back into her life, Stefan can't help but feel her slipping away. He spies them sitting together at the Grill, smiling friendly and Jeremy's touching her hand with a longing look. She doesn't return it but she doesn't remove her hand either. Stefan thins his lips and turns away.

He calls her that night, acting like a jealous boyfriend. Stefan's not really sure when he started caring so much who she spends time with or how he thinks he should be a part of her life that much but the feelings are already in place. He let himself open to these feelings and they won't go away anytime soon.

"So you and Jeremy?"

He supposes he could have made small talk before. But he knows Bonnie appreciates getting to the point and he doesn't waste time.

"I'm not fucking him, if that's what you mean." Her tone is clipped and he grimaces. Stefan imagines her in her living room, looking through books and attempting to take a break from spells. "But I have no obligation to telling you if I was."

Stefan closes his eyes and sighs. "Yeah, I—I guess I should go." There's a pause and he presses his luck. "Is he over there now?"

When she answers no, he's sure she already knows what he's really asking. It's in her voice. And he's at her house the next minute. Bonnie opens the door and they're on the couch, his lips over hers and tearing at her clothes like the crazed monster he is. Dragging one of her legs to his hip, Stefan slips a hand between her thighs. She hisses into his mouth when he presses a finger into the material there and he can smell her arousal. She's already wet.

He's suddenly _very_ uncomfortable in his jeans. Bonnie squirms under his touch and gasps as he slips two fingers roughly inside her. He pulls back and watches as she shuts her eyes tightly, throwing her head back in pleasure. He groans and nuzzles her neck, fighting against pushing into her right away. A hand runs through his hair and he almost forgot how much he loves her doing that. He cups one of her breasts, enjoying the way she jolts at the contact.

As she comes, Bonnie bites her lip, as if afraid of being too loud but he really wishes she would. He's inside her the next second and that's when she cries out. It sends shivers over his skin and Stefan forces himself not to ram inside her with all his strength. Bonnie thrusts her hips impatiently and he grits his teeth, eyes tightly closed.

"Stop," she suddenly pants and he opens his eyes to stare at her questionably. Bonnie looks up at him and nods with her head to his hands, which are on her hips, gripping her with bruising force. Stefan sucks in a breath and loosens his grasp. Glancing back at her, Stefan's surprised to see waning smirk. "You're being rough tonight."

"I—I'm sorry…" he stammers, averting his eyes.

Bonnie abruptly juts her hips forward and he hisses. "Is it because of me and Jeremy?"

"Don't," he warns, using quite a lot of self control.

She does it again, moaning. _Fuck_. "Is it a territorial thing?"

"_Stop_, Bonnie," he grinds out and he knows his eyes are turning a different color.

She notices but stays relentless. Bring herself up, Bonnie presses her lips against the corner of his, chuckling mockingly into the small kiss. He growls and slams into her. Bonnie throws her head back in a breathless moan. Stefan thrusts into her ruthlessly, loving the sounds that make it past her mouth. With morbid fascination, Stefan realizes she loves him this way and it makes him want to stop altogether, make her feel the way he did just now—so desperate and anxious.

Before he knows it, he's nipping her neck and she's whimpering. He won't bite her—they both know that—but that doesn't stop him from ramming into her harder and licking any small droplets of blood from the small wound. He murmurs her name into her neck but he knows she doesn't hear him. When she comes, he holds still, taking the moment to watch her. Bonnie arches her back, nails scraping against his shoulders. He follows soon after her, shuddering when he empties out.

He eases himself down until he's resting his body on top of hers. She adjusts herself, so his head rests between her breasts. There's a stretch of silence and they simply lay there, quietly. It'd be uncomfortable but they've been in this situation before—_so many times_ before. But it's a little different this time because he lost self control and she knows why.

"I don't want him with you," he confesses quietly, knowing she's near sleep.

Her fingers twitch a little, still buried inside his hair. "I know," she murmurs. And then with uncovered cruelty, "But I don't care."

-x-

The summer is almost over and there's that ominous feeing things will be changing for the worse. He gives her space and Stefan knows it's more for himself than her. She's only called once and he wonders if he's that easy to let go. Maybe he is, if Elena can get over him that effortlessly too. It stings but he ignores it and attempts to pretend it doesn't bother him.

Without meaning to, he runs into her in odd places, the store, the woods, in random parking lots. She'll narrow her eyes and he knows she suspects him of stalking. When she's about to talk to him, he turns quickly and flashes away.

She ends up with Jeremy and he feels like she's doing it out of habit and spite than complete desire. But Bonnie never makes an effort to flaunt her relationship with him. Stefan only knows because Elena informs him of the news.

"It's great, Jeremy seems so happy," Elena says and he suppresses the urge to grimace, "It's wonderful, right?"

"Not really," he answers thoughtlessly and blinks over to her surprised look. "I mean it's great."

-x-

He's at her door the week before Bonnie's going to attend the community college. Jeremy just left and he's been waiting. When Bonnie opens the door, she scoffs and crosses her arms. He offers a glare at the reaction.

"Can't find another booty call?"

Stefan sets his jaw and doesn't bother telling her she wasn't ever a booty call. Instead, he stares back with some annoyance. Bonnie shifts her weight and tilts her head to the side.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she snaps and coils a little, covering her mouth with her fingers and looking away. When she glances back, he's giving her a suffering look. "Don't do that."

"What?" he rasps.

"Make me feel guilty when I shouldn't be."

"You shouldn't."

"Then why are you here?"

Stefan lowers his eye lids and sighs. He doesn't really know that. Scratch that. He knows but he doesn't want to admit it. The attachment to her has gotten worse without him knowing and Stefan curses himself again because this had been a bad idea from the beginning. He shouldn't have opened himself up to her, shouldn't have kept going back to her. And he wonders if she had ever thought along these lines. Or if she cared at all.

Her eyes flash with some melancholy when he doesn't answer but there's suddenly resentment. Bonnie abruptly pushes him and he steps back limply.

"Then _go_! If you don't know—" she chokes on a sob and they both freeze. Quickly, she covers her mouth again and turns her back to him.

"Bonnie…"

Throwing an irritated look over her shoulder, Bonnie says, "Go back to pining over Elena, Stefan. I won't be pulled into your rebounds."

He has her against the wall in her home in that second, pinning her with her wrist in his hands above her head. They _never_ talked about Elena, or fucking rebounds. And all he sees is red for moment before her nails dig into his shoulders, warningly. Her eyes are set on his, unmoving and stubborn (just like always). He stares down at her, fuming.

They stay there for a few moments, just glaring at each other. He thinks he should just walk away, never talk to her about it again but she's challenging him and it's almost like the first time (_dancing, sweat and her sweet voice_). Her lips part and he swallows. And Stefan can smell Jeremy on her then—they've fucked, he's so sure of it. And something about that makes him furious. It's that jealousy, knowing someone else gets to kiss her, touch her.

He maneuvers both her wrists in his left hand and allows the other one fall to her neck, brushing a thumb over one of the clumsy hickey Jeremy gave her. Bonnie sucks in a breath through her teeth and Stefan feels himself grow hard. She fights to release herself from his grip but he's unyielding. He pins her against the wall with his hips and something breaks past her glare.

_Desire_.

Bonnie closes her eyes and he ignores the bang of the door. She wants privacy, fine with him. Stefan continues to touch her, cupping her breast through her bra. She writhes and he can smell her. He smirks and she sets her jaw, obviously not appreciating his arrogance.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" he asks her scornfully, slipping a hand under her jeans. He waits a moment for her to ready herself before he rips the front of her jeans. Her body moves with it and he has to keep a tight grip on her wrists. She quivers as his fingers find the place between her thigh and he runs his thumb over her clit. Bonnie jerks and bites her lip.

"Does he do that?" Stefan whispers and she gasps as he thrusts two fingers inside. "Does he get you wet like I do?"

She's fighting not to let any sounds out, despite how she's riding his fingers. Every time there's muffled whimper, he plunges deeper and he's rewarded with another gasp. He wants to hear her, taste her, make her realize he's better in every way. When she's close, he pulls his hand away and she sends him a dark glare.

"Say it," he whispers, kissing her jaw, chin, mouth. "Say he can't."

It's like he's begging but she's trembling and Stefan knows all she wants is to finish. Bonnie breathes out shakily, refusing to let in. He lifts his fingers to his mouth and she closes her eyes but that doesn't stop him from tasting her. When she opens her eyes again, Stefan's smirking again.

"Say you want me."

She stares back defiantly. He narrows his eyes and finds her nipple, squeezing until it incites another gasp. He kisses her again, roughly and when he squeezes again, she moans into his mouth, only making him harder.

"_Stefan_."

It's said pleadingly, _desperately_ and he suddenly doesn't care about proving something because—_fuck_, he loves the way she says his name. Stefan hisses as he reaches down and places his fingers inside her, moving forcefully and Bonnie whimpers. She moves with Stefan again, encouraging him with small whines and moans. When she comes, she says his name again and he shudders. Stefan continues, grinding until she trembles with another orgasm.

Her legs give out and Stefan let's go of her wrists to lift her. Bonnie wraps her legs around him as he adjusts himself. He pauses before entering her, staring at Bonnie as she looks back through half-lidded eyes. He realizes then he's addicted. That's what it's been all this time. He allowed himself to do this, knowing what was going to happen. And when Bonnie offers a matching expression, Stefan thinks that maybe she thought about that too.

He's inside her then, rocking his hips into her. She loops her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He groans into her ear when she tells him to go faster and complies. He fucks her harder against the wall and she cries out, tightening around his dick. It's enough to send him over the edge and he grits his teeth, holding back as much as he can. Bonnie shakes as she comes, contracting around him and Stefan comes with her. He holds her closer, allowing her name pass through his lips.

Bonnie falls against him, almost lifelessly. She's almost defeated, as if everything they've done is finally weighing on her. Stefan wants to look her in the eye and tell her it's mostly his fault, that he knew when to stop and he didn't. But they say nothing. Because, maybe, they don't have to.

As he pulls out, she makes a disappointed sound and he ignores the twist in his chest.

-x-

The next day, he's told Jeremy and Bonnie are no longer together. Everyone makes a big deal about it and he observes as Bonnie refuses to answer anyone's questions. He doesn't intervene.

Everyone suspects there's someone else. Elena talks about her doubts and Caroline has about seven theories already. But Bonnie still doesn't talk about it. Even Damon seems to wonder aloud what's going on with their local witch.

"You wouldn't happen to know, would you, little brother?"

Stefan merely shrugs and states, "She knows what she's doing."

At least it's the truth.

-x-

She calls him and he's there in record time. Bonnie lets him inside and they don't say anything. On her bed, she leans against him and he kisses her head.

This is such a bad idea but he stopped giving a fuck a long time ago.

-x-

"Maybe we could…" Stefan doesn't want to finish the sentence when he realizes how immature it sounds. But he tries again anyway. "We don't have to stop. We could turn this into something better."

"I know."

Stefan realizes then that she's probably known from the start.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

Because there's hardly any smut for Stefonnie. And that annoyed me.


End file.
